


When Ultimate’s are put in a group chat

by PixelBlaze88



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Fuck I don’t know what I ship, Group, Group chat, I Don't Even Know, I can’t decide whether Hinata and Komeada are in a relationship or not, I keep swapping who I ship god damn it, I’ll probably add more as I get through the book, Just remembered something, Like, M/M, Mainly KomaHina, Phones, Sometimes they are, Why Did I Write This?, and, as a tag, cause I love ma boys, chat, danganronpa - Freeform, hikoma, idek, just go with it, so I’m adding, some people use Hikoma, somtimes it’s just implied, text, um...idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelBlaze88/pseuds/PixelBlaze88
Summary: Chiaki decides that it’s a funny idea to add all the ultimates to a group chat at 2am in the morning just cause she’s bored.Just like me when I wrote this XD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oj4life - Hajime Hinata  
> HopeTrash - Nagito Komaeda  
> GunDAMN - Gundham Tanaka  
> Fake - “Byakuya Togami”  
> Pervert - Teruteru Hanamura  
> Reinhardt - Nekomaru Nidai  
> Backflip - Akane Owari  
> Sleeping - Chiaki Nanami  
> Occultist - Sonia Nevermind  
> Eyepatch - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu  
> Loli - Hiyoko Saionji  
> Sparkling justice - Peko Pekoyama  
> SnapBitch - Mahiru Koizumi  
> Stutter - Mikan Tsumiki  
> Hanging!AtTheDisco - Ibuki Mioda  
> DrinkingAwayTheFeels - Kazuichi Soda  
> Coconut ice - Monami
> 
> (I may add more if I add other characters)

**Now entering, The Ultimate night owls, group chat...**

 

_Sleeping added Oj4life_

  
_Sleeping added HopeTrash_

  
_Sleeping added GunDAMN_

  
_Sleeping added Fake_

  
_Sleeping added Pervert_

  
_Sleeping added Reinhardt_

  
_Sleeping added Backflip_

  
_Sleeping added Occultist_

 

_Sleeping added Eyepatch_

 

_Sleeping added Loli_

 

_Sleeping added DrinkingAwayTheFeels_

 

_Sleeping added Sparkling justice_

  
_Sleeping added SnapBitch_

  
_Sleeping added Stutter_

  
_Sleeping added Hanging!AtTheDisco_

  
_Sleeping added Coconut ice_

 

 ~~~~Sleeping: Hey everyone!

Hanging!AtTheDisco: Hello Chiaki! Why are you up so late?

Sleeping: I was playing video games with an online friend and kinda lost track of time! So I’m up with 6 coffees in my system ^^”

Occultist: Sounds like you Chiaki! But I’m surprised you STILL haven’t fallen asleep.

DrinkingAwayTheFeels: Miss Sonia! Why are you up so late? Don’t you need your beauty sleep?

GunDAMN: Personally, I don’t think she needs beauty sleep to look as beautiful as she does. It just comes naturally to her.

Occultist: Thank you for the compliment Gundham, but I can stick up for myself when it comes to Kazuichi.

GunDAMN: Of course!

SnapBitch: Can you all please stop texting! I’m trying to edit some photos!

Loli: You can just silence your phone, right?

SnapBitch: Oh yeah...

Loli: Also, why is my name Loli?!

Sleeping: I mean, have you looked in the mirror or seen your fans? :P 

Loli: ( ｰ̀εｰ́ )

Reinhardt: What about mine?

Sleeping: Seriously? Never heard of Overwatch?

Reinhardt: NO! 

Sleeping: (◔_◔)

Oj4life: Chiaki, no one else knows your video games.

HopeTrash: Chiaki, you should remove me. Trash like me doesn’t deserve to be in the same chat as all of you!

Oj4life: Zip it Nagito 

HopeTrash: My name coming out of Hinata-Kun’s mouth? Oh what an honour I do not deserve!

Loli: Wouldn’t it technically be out of his thoughts...cause he didn’t say it! It’s a text! Unless...

SnapBitch:Shhh child, don’t think to much into it, it’s Komaeda.

Loli: I thought you were editing!

Pervert: Your name isn’t the only thing of yours coming out of his mouth!( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

SnapBitch: I was, but this is more fun :P

Oj4life: TeruTeru!

Sleeping: You should understand your name just from that comment

HopeTrash: Actually, if anything it would be my mouth. Hinata-Kun should not need to stoop to my level or ,even worse to imagine, become below my level so of course I would be the bottom in our relationship!

Oj4life: Nagito!

Backflip: I can tell this group chat is gonna be fun!

 


	2. Planning a sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki and her ‘Online friend’ (who you will all know soon enough) try planning a sleepover at Chiaki’s so they can all play video games!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oj4life - Hajime Hinata  
> HopeTrash - Nagito Komaeda  
> GunDAMN - Gundham Tanaka  
> Fake - “Byakuya Togami”  
> Pervert - Teruteru Hanamura  
> Reinhardt - Nekomaru Nidai  
> Backflip - Akane Owari  
> Sleeping - Chiaki Nanami  
> Occultist - Sonia Nevermind  
> Eyepatch - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu  
> Loli - Hiyoko Saionji  
> Sparkling Justice - Peko Pekoyama  
> SnapBitch - Mahiru Koizumi  
> Stutter - Mikan Tsumiki  
> Hanging!AtTheDisco - Ibuki Mioda  
> DrinkingAwayTheFeels - Kazuichi Soda  
> Coconut ice - Monami
> 
> (I may add more if I add other characters)
> 
> NEW:  
> HistoryHacker - ‘Online friend’

**Now entering, The Ultimate night owls group chat...**

Occultist: Good morning everyone ❥

DrinkingAwayTheFeels: Hello Miss Sonia!

Hanging!AtTheDisco: Morning Sonia!

Occultist: Hello Ibuki!

DrinkingAwayTheFeels: Did I just get ignored?

Oj4life: Haha!

Sleeping: Hey everyone

Oj4life: Hi Chiaki 

Occultist: Hello Chiaki!

Occultist: I’m surprised you’re up, shouldn’t you be sleeping?

Sleeping: I was but my phone woke me up

SnapBitch: Don’t worry, I know how you feel.

Sleeping: By the way, while the thought is fresh in my mind, my online friend and I have been planning a sleepover, But we don’t want it to just be us two so we wanted to know if any of you wanted to come!

Eyepatch: Are ALL of us invited?

Sleeping: Yup!≧◡≦

Eyepatch: Then Peko And I will be attending, I’ve completed my work for today anyway.

Sparkling Justice: If you say so young master.

Occultist: I’ll come!

DrinkingAwayTheFeels: Me too!

GunDAMN: Me too!

Loli: Of course they say that now! I’ll come I guess...

SnapBitch: Might as well

Oj4life: Sure! I’ll be there!

HopeTrash: are you sure all of us are invited? I don’t think I should be invited because if I’m there then I’ll ruin the whole thing

Oj4life: Nagito, Chiaki said anyone is aloud! And in my opinion, if anything, you’ll make it better.

HopeTrash: Hinata-Kun...

Sleeping: Aww you two are so cute! 

Sleeping: Would I be able to add my friend now?

Occultist: Sure!

 

_Sleeping added HistoryHacker_

 

HistoryHacker: Hey everyone!

Oj4life: Hi!

HistoryHacker: Is that Hajime? Omg is that your name?! XD

Oj4life: yeah...hehe

HopeTrash: Hello!

HopeTrash: Oh wait, you probably don’t want to talk to dirt like me! I’m sorry for waisting your time, I take it all back!

HistoryHacker: And you must be Komaeda! I’ve heard a lot about you

HopeTrash: Really?! Who would want to waste their time talking about me?

HistoryHacker: actually it’s Hajime who tells me about you, you know he reavhdstgiokngxsd

Occultist: ???

Sleeping: Sorry, I think SOMEONE’S phone crashed after UNIMPORTANT information was about to be released! Don’t any of you worry about it though!

HistoryHacker: Yeah, sorry...

Occultist: Anyway, shouldn’t we start planning the sleepover?

Sleeping: Right! I think we should all meet around 6 and then go out to eat at a restaurant or something, then all go back to mine and do whatever we want for the night!

SnapBitch: Where will we be meeting?

Sleeping: Hmmm...my house I guess. Cause then you can all put down anything you may wanna bring

Loli: and where will we be eating? 

HistoryHacker: well I know about this amazing restaurant called Genei Tokyo, it’s a little pricey but if your willing to pay for the wonderful food I would definitely recommend it!

Sleeping: I think you forgot your still talking to ultimates, who get paid tones of money -just like you do- to have fun doing their talent!

HistoryHacker: Oh yeah!

Oj4life: What about me?!

Sleeping: What about you?

Oj4life: I don’t get paid for my talent!

Sleeping: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Sleeping: Wait you have a talent? 

Oj4life: Yes! I can: sing, make a perfect backflip, land board while avoiding people, become a human flying fireball, group surfboard, explode and still stay alive, play the guitar and stop a murder at a party! (A.n-  if you get this reference then we are best friends XD) 

Hanging!AtTheDisco: Ibuki can confirm this!

DrinkingAwayTheFeels: and the school says you have no talent!

Sleeping: Don’t you have loads of money though, I mean you got into the reserve corse?

Oj4life: Well yeah but... I may have spent my weekly allowance on OJ....

Sleeping: (－‸ლ)

HopeTrash: I’ll pay for you Hinata-Kun!

Oj4life: Oh, no! You don’t have to Nagito. Taking your money would make me feel bad!

HopeTrash: Of course! Why would you want my filthy money, I’m sorry I ever thought of the idea

Oj4life: no, that’s no what I meant. Ok, I’ll let you pay for me.

HopeTrash: Thank you Hinata-Kun! You fill me with hope at the thought of trusting me to pay for you.

Pervert: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) So he fills you with hope eh?~

Sleeping: Do you only ever come on here to take things people say and make innuendos jokes?!

Pervert: Pretty much!¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

HistoryHacker: Haha! You seem funny but I’m glad you aren’t coming cause you seem like a...odd individual...

HistoryHacker: Your search history says that too XD

Pervert: HEY!

HistoryHacker: But I cant wait to meet the rest of you!

Sleeping: Right, when you all arrive at mine I’ll introduce you to everyone, not just the ones you may know from texting us!

HistoryHack: Sounds good! See you all later!

Sleeping: See ya, bye!

 

 

 

Note:

I’m so annoyed! I spent the whole day writing this and my safari decided to crash so I lost it all! But I wrote as much as I remember. So if there’s any mistakes or it’s a little short it’s cause I’m to frustrated to read through it. Sorry!


	3. And so the sleepover begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the sleepover begins. Well, actually this chapter is pretty much just Akane obsessing over food XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oj4life - Hajime Hinata  
> HopeTrash - Nagito Komaeda  
> GunDAMN - Gundham Tanaka  
> Fake - “Byakuya Togami”  
> Pervert - Teruteru Hanamura  
> Reinhardt - Nekomaru Nidai  
> Backflip - Akane Owari  
> Sleeping - Chiaki Nanami  
> Occultist - Sonia Nevermind  
> Eyepatch - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu  
> Loli - Hiyoko Saionji  
> Sparkling Justice - Peko Pekoyama  
> SnapBitch - Mahiru Koizumi  
> Stutter - Mikan Tsumiki  
> Hanging!AtTheDisco - Ibuki Mioda  
> DrinkingAwayTheFeels - Kazuichi Soda  
> Coconut ice - Monami  
> HistoryHacker - ‘Online friend’
> 
> (I will add more when I add other characters)
> 
>  
> 
> Heres a quick note on who’s at the sleepover:  
> -Hajime  
> -Nagito  
> -Gundham  
> -Chiaki  
> -Sonia  
> -Fuyuhiko  
> -Peko  
> -Hiyoko  
> -Mahiru  
> -Kazuichi  
> -‘Online Friend’

**Now entering, The Ultimate night owls, group chat...**

 

Sleeping: Attached: 1 image

Backflip: OMG IS THAT YOUR FOOD UGH IT’S MAKING MY MOUTH WATER JUST LOOKING AT IT!

Sleeping: lol haha

Pervert: Eh, it looks ok. I could make a much better katsudon than that!

HopeTrash: Of course you could, you’re the ultimate cook after all!

Pervert: I TOLD YA TO CALL ME CHEF!

HopeTrash: Ah, my apologies. Of course trash like me would forget something so simple (*´∀`*)

Sleeping: If Hajime wasn’t stuffing his mouth full, he’d probably say ‘Stop Komaeda!’...I think

Hanging!AtTheDisco: That’s so true!

Occultist:Attached: 1 image

Backflip: GIMME GIMME!! One sec, I gotta go buy some take away!

Reinhardt: No, Akane please you just ate25 chicken wings! Aren’t you full?!

Loli: I don’t think that pig’s ever full

Eyepatch: Well you better be full because while you were texting, we all just left without you.

Loli: RUDE!

Sleeping: Sorry Saionji :p

Loli: Ughhhhh do we HAVE to walk to yours Chiaki? Can’t we get a taxi? My legs feel like they’re about to fall off!

Stutter: Ah! They can do that by just walking around?!

Loli: IT’S A FIGURE OF SPEECH DUMBASS

Stutter: I-I’m sorry!!

SnapBitch: Don’t worry Tsumiki. Don’t take everything to heart.

Loli: Mahiru! Carry me!

SnapBitch: Fine, just let me put my phone away.

Loli: Chiaki, how far away are we from your house?!

Sleeping: Only about 2 minutes!

Loli: Thank God!

Occultist: Do you have any plans about what we will do there?

DrinkingAwayTheFeels: We could play spin the bottle! 

Occultist: No

Loli: No

Sparkling Justice: No

DrinkingAwayTheFeels: Fine!

GunDAMN: I don’t normally play these petty games created by mortal humans but we could play truth or dare?

Sleeping: I suppose! I was just planning on playing video games.

Oj4life: You do that every day Chiaki! Try to enjoy hanging out with your friends! We can’t really be that bad

Sleeping: Right, sorry Hajime. I know Chihiro knows a bunch of fun games!

HistoryHacker: You know I do! Oo! We could play secrets ;)

DrinkingAwayTheFeels: Secrets?

HistoryHacker: You’ll see! Ah, here we are.

Stutter: I-I guess they arrived!

Backflip: Wait you ever stutter when you type?!

Stutter: I-I’m sorry! Is it a-annoying?

Backflip: No! It’s just funny! lol

Stutter: o-oh!

Fake: I wonder what this ‘Secrets’ game is

Hanging!AtTheDisco: Ibuki thinks it sounds fun!

Reinhardt: I’m actually quite excited myself

Stutter: H-How do we know that we’ll be joining in this game?

Pervert: I can persuade them with food!

Backflip: mmm that would bribe me any day!

Reinhardt: Akane you LITERALLY just ate 25 chicken wings and Chinese take out. Please chill it on the food for a bit!

Backflip: fiiine!

Fake: How’s it going at the sleepover?

Occultist: Just wonderful! We have allfinished taking everything out of our sleeping bags and we are eating cupcakes.

Pervert: Send pics, I wanna see their quality!

Occultist: Attached: 1 image

Pervert: Not to bad! The cupcakes look moist and the frosting looks nice and silky!

Loli: ew

Pervert: I SWEAR THAT WASN’T MEANT TO BE AN INNUENDO!

Loli: Sure...

Occultist: Chihiro made them yesterday!

Stutter: C-Chihiro?

HistoryHacker: Hey I can’t take all the credit! Chiaki helped me!

Sleeping: ^^

HistoryHacker: We’ll have plenty left over. If you guys want some, I can get Chiaki to take some tomorrow and bring them to you all!

Stutter: Wow! Y-you’re so kind!

HistoryHacker: :)

Sleeping: That’s fine by me!

Sleeping: Well, unless I sleep in and forget or end up playing video games and eating them by accident ;P

Sleeping: Speaking of games, who wants to play, secrets?~

 


	4. Game One - Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game ‘secrets’ is where a member of the chat (in this case Chihiro)will alter everyone’s usernames to make it a secret about each person. Based on that secret, everyone must guess who each other is. It’s fun, and helps everyone to learn a little more about each other ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oj4life - Hajime Hinata  
> HopeTrash - Nagito Komaeda  
> GunDAMN - Gundham Tanaka  
> Fake - “Byakuya Togami”  
> Pervert - Teruteru Hanamura  
> Reinhardt - Nekomaru Nidai  
> Backflip - Akane Owari  
> Sleeping - Chiaki Nanami  
> Occultist - Sonia Nevermind  
> Eyepatch - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu  
> Loli - Hiyoko Saionji  
> Sparkling Justice - Peko Pekoyama  
> SnapBitch - Mahiru Koizumi  
> Stutter - Mikan Tsumiki  
> Hanging!AtTheDisco - Ibuki Mioda  
> DrinkingAwayTheFeels - Kazuichi Soda  
> Coconut ice - Monami  
> HistoryHacker - Chihiro Fujisaki 
> 
> -But hey, you won’t need to know that for this chapter!-  
> (I will add more when I add other characters)
> 
>  
> 
> Heres a quick note on who’s at the sleepover:  
> -Hajime  
> -Nagito  
> -Gundham  
> -Chiaki  
> -Sonia  
> -Fuyuhiko  
> -Peko  
> -Hiyoko  
> -Mahiru  
> -Kazuichi  
> -Chihiro

**Now entering, The Ultimate Night Owls, group chat...**

 

HistoryHacker: I have changed all your usernames...each one of your names now has a secret of yours and now based off of the secret we must guess who’s who!

Favourite movie is boss baby: What kind of stupid game is this?!

Hella Gay: Well that’s obviously Fuyuhiko

Favourite movie is boss baby: Hey, shut the fuck up whoever you are.

 

_‘Favourite movie is boss baby’ changed their name to‘SmolGangster’_

 

SmolGangster: Are you fucking kidding me Chihiro?

HistoryHacker: (。-`ω´-)

HistoryHacker: It’s perfect. Don’t deny it.

Kinda hates Komeada: True!

Enjoys being degraded: Understandable have a nice day...

Kinda hates Komeada: ???

Enjoys being degraded: ...

Kinda hates Komeada: ( ・◇・)？

Only likes 3 people here: Your name.

Kinda hates Komeada: oh...

Kinda hates Komeada: oh no...

Kinda hates Komeada: Oh Komeada I didn’t mean to! It’s not what you think!

Loves Sailor Moon: Not really a surprises Komeada enjoys being degraded!

Enjoys being degraded: I’m not Komeada...

Loves Sailor Moon: No way!

HistoryHacker: It’s true!

Ain’t no lie, bi bi bi: HAHAHA you foolish mortals got it wrong

Loves Sailor Moon: (〃￣—￣)

Is a closeted kitchen utensil:(￣ー￣〃)

Loves Sailor Moon: Gundham

Is a closeted kitchen utensil: Gundham

HistoryHacker: ding ding ding! (･ω･)b

 

_‘Ain’t no lie, bi bi bi’ changed their name to ‘DarkDiva’_

 

Closeted Gay: Accurate

Kinda hates Komeada: good on you being bi Gundham! Welcome to the gay squad!

DarkDiva: hmf...

Has a girlfriend in class 78: Who should we guess next?!

Kinda hates Komeada: How about ‘Loves Sailor Moon’?

Enjoys being degraded: Seriously?

SmolGangster: That’s so obvious!

Is a closeted kitchen utensil: Really?!

Closeted Gay:Is it Sonia?

Virgin: I don’t know but she’d look really sexy in the scout uniform ԅ(♡﹃♡ԅ)

Hella Gay: ew

Damn, you mysterious shit: Well that’s obviously Teruteru...

HistoryHacker: ugh, and yes

Hella Gay: WAIT HE’S A VIRGIN?! HAHA

Closeted Gay: LOL

Kinda hates Komeada: XD That’s one of the best things I’ve heard all day!

 

_‘Virgin’ changed their name to ‘GordonRamsay’_

 

GordonRamsay: Real Creative...

HistoryHacker: Ikr (￣ω￣)

HistoryHacker: Oh And it’s not Sonia

Sometimes takes diet pills: Then who is it?!

SmolGangster: For Pete’s sake! IT’S KAZUICHI!

Loves Sailor Moon: no...

HistoryHacker: Yes!

 

_‘Loves Sailor Moon’ changed their name to ‘DrinkingAwayTheFeels’_

 

DrinkingAwayTheFeels: There’s a lot of pretty girls ok!

Enjoys being degraded: Sure...that’s your reason...

Gets off to being abused: D-Don’t feel embarrassed!

Is a closeted kitchen utensil: I think Sailor Moon is wonderful!

Hella Gay: Ok, ‘Gets off to being abused’ is clearly Mikan! Gross.

Closeted Gay: You might wanna be more careful with your words and actions, Hiyoko! (´꒳`)

HistoryHacker: You guys are good at this!

 

_‘Gets off to being abused’ changed their name to ‘TheDoctorIsIn’_

 

_‘HellaGay’ changed their name to ‘LolitaType’_

 

Is a closeted kitchen utensil: Saionji is gay?

Closeted Gay: Clearly! But only for me!(*^▽^*)

Is a closeted kitchen utensil: I’m proud!

Enjoys being degraded: Don’t you mean, I’m pride? §ԾᴗԾ§

Used to take steroids: wow wtf is that face!?

Enjoys being degraded: what, this? §ԾᴗԾ§

Sometimes takes diet pills: Yes!

Kinda hates Komeada: Oh how the Lenny face has evolved!

Enjoys being degraded: Yup XD

LolitaType: Is NO ONE going to recognise that ‘Closeted Gay’ said I’m only gay for them?!

Has a girlfriend in class 78: Yes, and?

LolitaType: That’s clearly Mahiru!

Closeted Gay: Your reasoning is out of focus!

LolitaType: ???

Closeted Gay:I-I’m Sorry...I don’t know what came over me there...

Closeted Gay: Uh, you got it right!

 

_‘Closeted Gay’ changed their name to ‘IndependentBigSister’_

 

LolitaType: Aww that’s cute!

IndependentBigSister: <3

LolitaType: <3

Has a girlfriend in class 28: So Kawaii!!

HistoryHacker: ikr, I thought it would be sweet!

Damn, you mysterious shit: so who do we have left?

HistoryHacker: What I’d suggest is compiling a list of people you have left to guess and try mach them to the usernames!

DrinkingAwayTheFeels: Ok! So there’s...

LolitaType: Big brother aka Hajime

TheDoctorIsIn: C-Chiaki and Sonia

GordonRamsay: Imposter

IndependentBigSister: Ibuki

DarkDiva: Nekomaru and Akane

SmolGangster: Peko And Nagito

LolitaType: Speaking of Komeada, where is he?

DrinkingAwayTheFeels: He said he was going to go to get a drink before the game but he hasn’t come back...

SmolGangster: I’ll go look for him.

Only Likes 3 People here: I’ll come with you Young Master.

IndependentBigSister: I guess that’s Peko!

Only Likes 3 people here: Damn. It seems as if I’ve revealed myself.

LolitaType: Wait, you like more people that just Fuyuhiko?!

Only likes 3 people here: ...

HistoryHacker: Oh, I thought the surprise would be she doesn’t really like any of you XD

Kinda hates Komeada: Nope, that doesn’t surprise me!

TheDoctorIsIn: W-Who are they?

IndependentBigSister: Well obviously Fuyuhiko!

Enjoys being degraded: Probably Mikan too.

LolitaType: pfft, yeah right! No one likes Mikan.

Only likes 3 people here: How did you know?

Enjoys being degraded: Well you kinda had a thing with the aphrodisiacs...

GordonRamsay: WE DO NOT SPEAK OF THAT!!

LolitaType: hehe...

 

_‘Only Likes 3 People’ changer their name to ‘SparklingJustice’_

 

TheDoctorIsIn: T-Thank you Peko. I’m honoured! B-but using H-Hajime logic, who e-else could she like?

LolitaType: Probably Big Brother himself -3-

SparklingJustice: No, I don’t really like Hajime.

SparklingJustice: No offence

Kinds hates Komeada: ...

SparklingJustice: Hm...not as stupid as I thought.

Has a girlfriend in class 78: Then who is it?

SmolGangster: It’s Ibuki.

Kinda hates Komeada: What!

DrinkingAwayTheFeels: What?

SparklingJustice: It’s True

Has a girlfriend in class 78: Ibuki? But Ibuki is all fun and games, and Peko is all serious, monotone, “I’m gonna kill you”!

Is a closeted kitchen utensil: I can’t tell if Ibuki just gave herself away or that’s someone talking about them.

Has a girlfriend in class 78: uhhhh, this is Sonia!

Is a closeted kitchen utensil: But I’m Sonia!

Is a closeted kitchen utensil: OH WAIT!

 

_‘Is a closeted kitchen utensil’ changed their name to ‘BowToYourPrincess#1’_

 

TheDoctorIsIn: I-I’m Sorry! I don’t really understand your secret Sonia.

Has a girlfriend in class 78: It means she’s a closeted pan sexual...I think

Kinda hates Komeada: Good for you Sonia!

Kinda hates Komeada: um...hey guys... do you know where Hajime went?

SmolGangster: He probably went to look for Nagito.

Sometimes takes diet pills: That sounds like Hajime!

Used to take steroids: Or he went to take a SHIT!

DarkDiva: That is DEFINITELY the mortal, Nekomaru.

 

_‘Used to take Steroids’ changed their name to ‘RoboBitch’_

 

RoboBitch: I’ve always wanted to be a robot!

Kinda hates Komeada: Nekomaru...You uses to take steroids?

RoboBitch: Oh right...At one point in my life I thought I could never be the shape I wanted to be, so I took some. I instantly regretted it and never did it again!

RoboBitch:That experience taught me to never give up, and motivated me to work hard and make others work hard too to achieve their goals too!

  

((Don’t mind the fact that that’s not correct in law terms, hehe...))

  

Sometimes takes diet pills: That’s so inspiring Nekomaru!

Sometimes takes diet pills: You know what, I’m gonna reveal myself!

Kinda hates Komeada: (」゜ロ゜)」

HistoryHacker: This has never happened before!

Sometimes takes diet pills: I sometimes take diet pills because I’m scared. I love gymnastics so much but I love eating just as much! My coach sometimes pressures me to eat less, but I just can’t! So I take diet pills...rarely...but still.

Sometimes takes diet pills: Nekomaru has convinced me to work to my full potential rather then taking the cheep and easy way out!

 

((Same situation as Nekomaru with the law terms))

  

Enjoys being degraded: That’s so brave Akane!

Always has a Vibrator in them: Very bold of you!

  

_‘Sometimes takes diet pills’ changed their name to ‘HurricaneTortilla’_

 

BowToYourPrincess#1: Ok that’s very inspiring Akane but... 

SmolGangster: WHO THE FUCK IS ‘Always has a vibrator in them’ AND WHY?!

BowToYourPrincess#1: Yeah...that...

Enjoys being degraded: Lets just ignore that for now and work on another name!

DrinkingAwayTheFeels: Yeah, like yours.

Enjoys being degraded: Hu?

Has a girlfriend in class 78: Yeah! Ibuki wants to know who you are!

SparklingJustice: ...

Has a girlfriend in class 78: oops...

  

_‘Has a girlfriend in class 78’ changed theirname to ‘Hanging!AtTheDisco’_

 

Damn, you mysterious shit: Who is it?...

Hanging!AtTheDisco: Well Ibuki wouldn’t say she’s Ibuki romantic girlfriend! Just a friend who’s a girl and likes similar music to Ibuki!

Always has a vibrator in them: Is it Sayaka Maizono? 

Hanging!AtTheDisco: You got it mystery person! (we don’t assume genders here ;P)

SparklingJustice: Good

Damn, you mysterious shit: Good 

Hanging!AtTheDisco: Waaaaaait...Ibuki thinks she knows who someone is!

Damn, you mysterious shit: who?

Hanging!AtTheDisco: You! Are you the ultimate imposter?

  

_‘Damn, you mysterious shit’ changed their name to ‘DoneWithOurShit’_

  

HistoryHacker: Finally!

Kinda hates Komeada: Did you really find no dirt on them!?

HistoryHacker: They are mysterious af!

Kinda hates Komeada: XD

HistoryHacker: If my “dads” where in this chat they would be so mad at my swearing.

Kinda hates Komeada: Dads?

HistoryHacker: Well played...

IndependentBigSister: So who do we still have to guess?

BowToYourPrincess#1: The chemistry between Chihiro and ‘Kinda hates Komeada’ is radiating! It’s clearly Chiaki!

 

_‘Kinda hates Komeada’ changed their name to ‘Sleeping’_

 

SmolGangster:HOLY SHIT!

TheDoctorIsIn: W-What happened?!

DrinkingAwayTheFeels: HAJIME JUST FUCKING TACKLED CHIAKI AND NAGITO IS TRYING TO PULL HIM OFF

TheDoctorIsIn: H-Hajime p-please get off Chiaki! I-I can tell the situation is bad w-without even being there! 

Hanging!AtTheDisco: Go Hajime! Pummel her! 

IndependentBigSister: Why are you routing for him?!

Hanging!AtTheDisco: Ibuki doesn’t know! His actions just seem appropriate in this situation ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

SparklingJustice: I agree with that.

SmolGangster: Ok we managed to pull Hajime away and now he’s being pushed into a corner of the room to think about what he’s done!

Always has a vibrator in them: He shouldn’t have done that! 

IndependentBigSister: See, even mystery man agrees with us!

Sleeping: Did you just assume their gender?! 

IndependentBigSister: Well every girl has been guessed so it kinda leave the chance of if being a boy at 100%

Sleeping: Touché!

Always has a vibrator in them: No, I mean why would he defend trash like me! 

SmolGangster: WTF NAGITO!

Always has a vibrator in them: ??

DrinkingAwayTheFeels: WHY?!

Always has a vibrator in them: oh the secret. Well Hinata-Kun has the control and if ever I start going a little...crazy...he just, you know.

IndependentBigSister: Yes, and I wish I didn’t(⌒_⌒;) 

Sleeping: Nagito I’m so sorry, it’s not that I don’t like you, I just don’t understand you! So I don’t understand Hajime’s interest in you!

Always has a vibrator in them: Don’t worry Chiaki! A lot of people are confused by me! :)

Sleeping: :)

  

_‘Always has a vibrator in them’ changed their name to ‘HajimeTrash’_

 

HistoryHacker: I felt it was more fitting!

Sleeping: True!

Enjoys being degraded: I’m sorry Chiaki!

Sleeping: It’s fine Hajime! You did it for love! Xx

Enjoys being degraded: -///-

 

_‘Enjoys being degraded’ changed their name to ‘Oj4life’_

  

HistoryHacker: How did you like the game?

BowToYourPrincess#1: It was amazing!

TheDoctorIsIn: It was humiliating!

HistoryHacker: Both of those opinions are valid XD

IndependentBigSister: Hiyoko’s fallen asleep ( ͡°_ʖ ͡°)

IndependentBigSister: I’m gonna take her to her sleeping bag!

Sleeping: Kk!

Hanging!AtTheDisco: Is no one gonna talk about Hajime’s name?!

Oj4life: No.

Hanging!AtTheDisco: Okaaaayyy! ;)

Sleeping: So, what do you want to play next?

 


	5. Game 2 - Truth or Dare Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure you all already know T or D but different people play it with different rules so here are my rules...  
> Someone will start the game by asking another person whether they would like a truth or dare to answer. The person asked will then choose one of the options and get given a truth or dare (depending on what they picked) from the person who asked them. Once they have completed the task they will then get to ask someone else ‘Truth or Dare’ but they cannot ask the person who just asked them.  
> If someone doesn’t want to do a dare they’ve been given, they must take a shot.  
> If someone picks truth, they must take a shot before answering.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The imaged used does not belong to me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames were changed last chapter so if you need some help remembering, here’s the new list.
> 
> (Anyone who is asleep has a star next to their name)
> 
> Oj4life - Hajime Hinata  
> HajimeTrash - Nagito Komaeda  
> DarkDiva - Gundham Tanaka  
> DoneWithOurShit- “Byakuya Togami” aka Imposter  
> GordonRamsay - Teruteru Hanamura  
> RoboBitch - Nekomaru Nidai  
> HurricaneTortilla- Akane Owari  
> Sleeping - Chiaki Nanami  
> BowToYourPrincess#1- Sonia Nevermind  
> SmolGangster - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu  
> LolitaType - Hiyoko Saionji *  
> SparklingJustice - Peko Pekoyama  
> IndependentBigSister - Mahiru Koizumi  
> TheDoctorIsIn - Mikan Tsumiki  
> Hanging!AtTheDisco - Ibuki Mioda  
> DrinkingAwayTheFeels - Kazuichi Soda  
> Coconut ice - Monami  
> HistoryHacker - Chihiro Fujisaki 
> 
>  
> 
> (I will add more when I add other characters)  
> (Ps, these are just names given by Chihiro and Chiaki. ‘Account names’ are what their accounts are under, so any messages sent outside of the group will have the character go under their account name.)
> 
> NEW:  
> Medic! - Mikan Tsumiki (Account name)
> 
> YaoiMaster - Toko Fukawa/Genocide Jill or Jack 
> 
>  
> 
> and here’s a quick note on who’s at the sleepover:  
> -Hajime  
> -Nagito  
> -Gundham  
> -Chiaki  
> -Sonia  
> -Fuyuhiko  
> -Peko  
> -Hiyoko*  
> -Mahiru  
> -Kazuichi  
> -Chihiro

**Now entering, The Ultimate Night Owls, group chat...**

 

HurricaneTortilla: I’ll start!

HistoryHacker: Go ahead :P

HurricaneTortilla: Nekomaru! Truth or Dare!

RoboBitch: Dare(￣ω￣)

HurricaneTortilla: I dare you to fight me :)

RoboBitch: Meet me at the park in 5

HurricaneTortilla: on it

Sleeping: Since they’re gonna be a while, does someone else wanna continue?

BowToYourPrincess#1: I would like to!

BowToYourPrincess#1: Mikan, Truth or Dare?

TheDoctorIsIn: M-me? Um...Dare?

BowToYourPrincess#1: I dare you to text Hiyoko something mean about her so she sees it when she wakes up!

TheDoctorIsIn: H-Hu?! I can’t do that!

BowToYourPrincess#1: Then you have to take a forfeit shot!

TheDoctorIsIn: Like a j-jab? I can do that!

BowToYourPrincess#1: No, like Alcohol.

TheDoctorIsIn: Oh...so your just a big bully! Fine!

TheDoctorIsIn: Sending the message now...

 

**Now entering Mikan and Hiyoko’s pm...**

 

Medic!: You’re so small, ugly and bitchy you Ultimate Loli!

 

**Now entering, The Ultimate Night Owls, group chat...**

 

TheDoctorIsIn: I-I did it... (╥_╥)

TheDoctorIsIn: I’m s-sorry I snapped at you S-Sonia!

BowToYourPrincess#1: Don’t fret it Mikan!

Sleeping: Your turn to ask someone now!

TheDoctorIsIn: Ch-Chihiro, Truth or D-Dare?

HistoryHacker: Dare

TheDoctorIsIn: I dare you t-to add Toko F-Fukawa!

HistoryHacker: Ok?

 

_HistoryHacker added YaoiMaster_

 

TheDoctorIsIn: H-Hello Toko!

YaoiMaster: Actually it’s Jill rn but yo Mikan! Why was I added here?

TheDoctorIsIn: Well w-we’re playing Truth or Dare a-and I thought you c-could make some e-exiting Yaoi and Yuri stuff happen! Y-You know?

YaoiMaster: I would be honoured!

HistoryHacker: Hey Jill ^^

YaoiMaster: Do your dads know you’re in this chat Chihiro?

HistoryHacker: plz don’t tell them!

YaoiMaster: It’ll cost ya!

HistoryHacker: How much?

YaoiMaster: oh I don’t want money...I just want you to post this pic on Togami’s Instagram...

YaoiMaster: Attached: image SupperGayNiegamisex

HistoryHacker: Where did you even get that?!

DrinkingAwayTheFeels: MY EYES!!

Hanging!AtTheDisco: THEY BURN!!

YaoiMaster: I have my sources! ;)

HistoryHacker: Done...now don’t spill!

YaoiMaster: I won’t :)

HistoryHacker: Kuzuryu!

SmolGangster: Truth, be careful with what you ask!

HistoryHacker: First, take a shot.

HistoryHacker: Good, now what’s your opinion on Kazuichi?

DrinkingAwayTheFeels: Hey! You can’t include me in his truth!

HistoryHacker: I can do what I want!

HistoryHacker: and it’s not even like it’s anything bad!

SparklingJustice: Young Master is typing up a storm!

SmolGangster: Kazuichi is actually a really nice guy. Yeah he may be a bit weird and obsessive but so is everyone else about something, no matter what that something is. He’s a really caring and sweet friend and honestly I think I’d be pretty lost at times without him. He helped open my eyes to see a new perspective of life!

DrinkingAwayTheFeels: Fuyuhiko! ( ´•̥̥̥ω•̥̥̥` )

HajimeTrash: That is so hope filling!

Sleeping: That’s totally adorable!

SmolGangster: W-Whatever! Let’s just move on!

SmolGangster: Mahiru?

IndependentBigSister: hm...Dare!

SmolGangster: I dare you to show us your most recent picture...

IndependentBigSister: Oh that’s easy! I took tones of photos at the meal!

IndependentBigSister: From your phone (•̀⌄•́)

IndependentBigSister:...

IndependentBigSister:

 

Hanging!AtTheDisco: Totally adorbs! ^^

Oj4life: You two are perfect for each other!

IndependentBigSister: True!

IndependentBigSister: Chiaki?

Sleeping: Dare ^^

IndependentBigSister: I dare you to roast three people of your choice!

DrinkingAwayTheFeels: Isn’t that a dare for the people being roasted?!

Sleeping: No! Because I have to pick people and come up with a good roasts!

Hanging!AtTheDisco: Whatever you say -3-

Sleeping: Mikan, you may be the ultimate nurse but you’d be better suited as the ultimate fan service!

TheDoctorIsIn:(╯︵╰,)

Oj4life: wow...I expected better from you Chiaki

Sleeping: I’d give you a nasty look ,because of that comment, but you’ve already got one!

BowToYourPrincess#1: OOOOOOO RECT

Oj4life: Ouch...

SmolGangster: That was terrible.

SparklingJustice: Well you’re just asking to be roasted.

Sleeping: Fuyuhiko, you may have a dick but that doesn’t mean you need to act like one!

Hanging!AtTheDisco: R-R-ROASTEDDDD!!

SmolGangster: Bitch.

Sleeping: Peko may break my bones but words can never hurt me!

SparklingJustice: Don’t worry Chiaki, you’re safe. He made a very dumb move.

HajimeTrash: They were wonderful Chiaki! Well done!

Sleeping:(*^▽^*)

Hanging!AtTheDisco: Ibuki just got a message from Akane saying, her and Nekomaru drew the fight but they’re so tired they’re just gonna head to Akane’s and fall asleep!

Sleeping: Cute! Xx

Sleeping: Hajime?

Oj4life: I guess...Dare?

Sleeping: I dare you to not touch Nagito for the rest of the night(￣ω￣)

Oj4life: Shame on you Chiaki, but it can’t be that hard!

HajimeTrash:(╥_╥)

Oj4life: Jill?

YaoiMaster: Is it even a question?! Dare!

Oj4life: I dare you to not write Komahina fanfics for a week

YaoiMaster: YOU CAN’T STOP ME *Takes a shot*

Oj4life: Damn...

DrinkingAwayTheFeels: Wait...

Oj4life: What?

SmolGangster: How did you know she writes Komahina fanfics?...

DrinkingAwayTheFeels: Yeah...

Oj4life: Um...It’s Toko, she writes everything!

HistoryHacker: Fair point! And that may be true but...

HistoryHacker: Your search history says you seem to be a big fan of Toko’s work!

Oj4life: I-I...You see...um... -/////-

YaoiMaster: awww I’m honoured! Xx

YaoiMaster: You’ve motivated me to make twice as much Komahina!

HajimeTrash: Ah! What wonderful hope!(´∀｀)♡

YaoiMaster: Ah~ Komeada~ Truth or Dare~ (〃￣ω￣〃)

HajimeTrash: If Hinata-Kun can do a dare, so can I!

YaoiMaster: Perfect~

YaoiMaster: I need some inspiration for my new fanfic, so my dare for you is to let Hajime turn on vibrator to whatever level he feels fit! (｡･｀ω´･｡)

HajimeTrash: H-Hu? •////•

Oj4life: Ok that is not happening!

HajimeTrash: That would be so humiliating(⸝⸝⸝ ≧ㅿ＼⸝⸝⸝)/

YaoiMaster: It would bring me so such an intense level of hope if you did this Komeada!

Oj4life: Just take a shot Nagito

HajimeTrash: Do it...

Oj4life: Hu?

DrinkingAwayTheFeels: Really?

IndependentBigSister: Seriously?

HajimeTrash: If it helps Fukawa reach a greater hope!

Oj4life: Nagito she’s just saying that to get you to do it...

HajimeTrash: FOR HOPE HINATA-KUN!

Oj4life: Fine...

Sleeping: Just remember my dare!

YaoiMaster: Wow! He’s panting and you’ve only turned it up one notch!

YaoiMaster: Oh! He’s reaching for his phone!

HajimeTrash: I

HajimeTrash: can’t

HajimeTrash: speak

HajimeTrash: Hinata-Kun!~

YaoiMaster: God damn he’s sensitive! Turn it up Hinata!!

YaoiMaster: Hahaha!! Now he’s keeled over, and red, and whimpering! So hot! (✽´ཫ`✽)

TheDoctorIsIn: H-how do you know? You a-aren’t there!

YaoiMaster: Peko is on face time with me!

SparklingJustice: Yup.

YaoiMaster: Well, continue the game Komeada!

HajimeTrash: Ibuki!

Hanging!AtTheDisco: Dare!

HajimeTrash: Sing aand play alll starr on youur balconny as louid ass you cann!

YaoiMaster: He can’t even type properly! This is perfect inspiration! (｡♥‿♥｡)

Oj4life: Shut up, you did this to him so be quiet!

YaoiMaster: Technically you did this to him! He wouldn’t even have it in him if it wasn’t for you (￣ω￣)

Oj4life: Whatever-/////-

YaoiMaster: OW MY EARS!

SparklingJustice: Is that Ibuki?

Sleeping: Well you do all live like 3 roads from me XD

DrinkingAwayTheFeels: That’s so loud!!

SmolGangster: UGH!

IndependentBigSister: SOMEONE GO ROUND AND STOP HER!

DoneWithOurShit: I’ll go

SparklingJustice: No I’ll go...

DoneWithOurShit: I’m nearer

SparklingJustice: I’m faster

DarkDiva: Just both go!

DrinkingAwayTheFeels: and Gundham finally talks!

BowToYourPrincess#1: Totally not because the author forgot he was here!

IndependentBigSister: ?

GordonRamsay: ??

BowToYourPrincess#1: Don’t worry about it!

YaoiMaster: Hey, can someone pick up Peko’s phone!

YaoiMaster: Thanks Chihiro!

HistoryHacker: Np! :)

YaoiMaster: Hey Hinata, You seems to bebusily typing on your phone...but it’s not saying your typing on this chat?...So who? (•̀⌄•́)

Oj4life: uhhh...

YaoiMaster: It wouldn’t be Komeada would it?~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Oj4life: No! Why would it be him!?

Sleeping: You’re blushing A LOT rn! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

GordonRamsay: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

BowToYourPrincess#1: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

DarkDiva: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

IndependentBigSister: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

TheDoctorIsIn: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Oj4life: Even Mikan!

TheDoctorIsIn: I-I’m Sorry!! •~•

HistoryHacker: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

DrinkingAwayTheFeels: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

SmolGangster: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Oj4life: You too Fuyuhiko!?

YaoiMaster: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Oj4life: Sometimes I hate you guys...

YaoiMaster: *gays

 

 

 

An: Would you guys like a chapter of Nagito and Hajime’s texts because I’m kinda tempted to write one? (￣ω￣)

* * *

 


	6. BONUS - Komeada and Hinata’s conversation during the sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bonus chapter which will be pretty short but it’s basically the dirty conversation Komeada and Hinata had that Toko was hinting at in the last chapter. 
> 
> I’m going to write it as if they are having a conversation but texting the conversation instead of saying it. E.g. ahh~ Hinata~Kun pleaaase~
> 
> Oh and sorry for if I confused you with the question. I may do chapters in the future of general pm’s people may send to each other! :)
> 
> One last note, I have never ever written sexts before. Only ever physical nsfw stuff so I apologise ahead of time if it’s bad XD
> 
> Ps- RIP Komeada’s ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW:  
> HopeFeelsAwsome: Nagito Komaeda (Account Name)
> 
> ImNotATsundere: Hajime Hinata (Account Name)

**Now entering Nagito and Hajime’s Pm...**

HopeFeelsAwsome: Hinata-Kun~

  
HopeFeelsAwsome: Hinata-Kun please~

  
ImNotATsundere: Nagito I can’t, Chiaki would never let it pass!

  
HopeFeelsAwsome: Then at least turn it oooofff~

  
ImNotATsundere: Toko would notice immediately!

  
HopeFeelsAwsome: Sext me then~

  
ImNotATsundere: H-Hu?! •////•

  
HopeFeelsAwsome: If you sext me then I can get myself off~

  
HopeFeelsAwsome: Ahhh~

  
HopeFeelsAwsome: Then Toko will be content with the results~ Mmm~ and will let you turn it off!~

  
ImNotATsundere: Ok...But I’ve never done this before so don’t judge me!

  
HopeFeelsAwsome: As long a-aahhh~ As long as you try and you have hope in you heart then...uhhh~ you’ll do fine Hinata Kun!~

  
ImNotATsundere: O-Ok!

  
ImNotATsundere: Sorry again if it’s bad!

  
HopeFeelsAwsome: Hinata-Kun PLEASE JUST STAAAART~~

  
ImNotATsundere: Nagito...

  
ImNotATsundere: Do you realise how much it kills me I can’t touch you right now...

  
ImNotATsundere: You’re so vulnerable and hot...

  
ImNotATsundere: If I could, I would grab your face and kiss you. Slowly. Building anticipation as I push one of my legs between yours, gradually adding more pressure.

  
HopeFeelsAwsome: Mmm~ Hinata-Kun~

  
ImNotATsundere: I would make my way down your neck, bruisings your porcelain skin with my teeth, making sure everyone would know you’re mine~

  
HopeFeelsAwsome: a~ahhh~ Fuck~

  
ImNotATsundere: Then, I would take off your pants with my teeth and remove your boxers before slowly jacking you off~

  
HopeFeelsAwsome: Hi-Hinata-Kun~ Hh-hhh~

  
ImNotATsundere: after doing that for a short amount of time, I would dip my head down and irritatingly slowly lick a strip from the base of your dick to the tip.

  
ImNotATsundere: I would tease and put varying amounts of pressure on the tip until you were screaming and begging for me!

  
HopeFeelsAwsome: Hinata-Kun!~ P-please!~ I’m so close!

  
ImNotATsundere: I would finally deep-

 

  
......

 

  
And that’s where they get caught! I hope you enjoyed this mini chapter even if it was shit, hehe... I have three ideas for chapters so hopefully they’ll be some more up soon :)


	7. Game 2 - Truth or Dare pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure you all already know T or D but different people play it with different rules so here are my rules...  
> Someone will start the game by asking another person whether they would like a truth or dare to answer. The person asked will then choose one of the options and get given a truth or dare (depending on what they picked) from the person who asked them. Once they have completed the task they will then get to ask someone else ‘Truth or Dare’ but they cannot ask the person who just asked them.  
> If someone doesn’t want to do a dare they’ve been given, they must take a shot.  
> If someone picks truth, they must take a shot before answering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Anyone who is asleep has an asterisk next to their name)
> 
> Oj4life - Hajime Hinata  
> HajimeTrash - Nagito Komaeda  
> DarkDiva - Gundham Tanaka  
> DoneWithOurShit- “Byakuya Togami” aka Imposter *  
> GordonRamsay - Teruteru Hanamura*  
> RoboBitch - Nekomaru Nidai *  
> HurricaneTortilla- Akane Owari *  
> Sleeping - Chiaki Nanami  
> BowToYourPrincess#1- Sonia Nevermind  
> SmolGangster - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu  
> LolitaType - Hiyoko Saionji *  
> SparklingJustice - Peko Pekoyama  
> IndependentBigSister - Mahiru Koizumi  
> TheDoctorIsIn - Mikan Tsumiki  
> Hanging!AtTheDisco - Ibuki Mioda  
> DrinkingAwayTheFeels - Kazuichi Soda  
> Coconut ice - Monami  
> HistoryHacker - Chihiro Fujisaki  
> YaoiMaster - Toko Fukawa/Genocide Jill or Jack
> 
> Medic! - Mikan Tsumiki (Account Name)  
> HopeFeelsAwsome: Nagito Komaeda (Account Name)  
> ImNotATsundere: Hajime Hinata (Account Name)
> 
> (I will add more when I add other characters)  
> (Ps, these are just names given by Chihiro and Chiaki. ‘Account names’ are what their accounts are under, so any messages sent outside of the group will have the character go under their account name.)
> 
> NEW:  
> DanceDanceRevelation - Komaru Naegi
> 
>  
> 
> and here’s a quick note on who’s at the sleepover:  
> -Hajime  
> -Nagito  
> -Gundham*  
> -Chiaki  
> -Sonia  
> -Fuyuhiko  
> -Peko (At Ibuki’s)  
> -Hiyoko*  
> -Mahiru  
> -Kazuichi  
> -Chihiro  
> -Toko/Genocide Jill or Jack (On FaceTime)

**Now entering, The Ultimate Night Owls, group chat...**

 

Hanging!AtTheDisco: Byakuya fell asleep in Ibuki’s room so he and Peko are spending the night!

Hanging!AtTheDisco: Who has my phone?

IndependentBigSister: You?

Hanging!AtTheDisco: No I left it at Chiaki’s

DrinkingAwayTheFeels: But you never came here Ibuki

HistoryHacker: No, guys that’s Peko

SmolGangster: Yeah ya dipshits, she left her phone here when she went to Ibuki’s, so now she is using Ibuki’s phone to text us!

Sleeping: That makes sense, I guess! (*^▽^*)

BowToYourPrincess#1: Yes It does!Although won’t it be a little confusing that we have two people texting over the same phone?

Hanging!AtTheDisco: Don’t worry, that won’t be a problem for long. Ibuki is slipping in and out of the dream world as we speak. So the only confusing part will be remembering it’s me texting, and not Ibuki. :)

YaoiMaster: That’s the authors problem to remember ;)

Oj4life: Who is this “author” you and Sonia keep talking about?!

HistoryHacker: Don’t worry about it Hajime!

BowToYourPrincess#1: AHH!

DrinkingAwayTheFeels: What’s wrong Miss Sonia!

BowToYourPrincess#1: Gundam is not breathing!!

DrinkingAwayTheFeels: That’s seriously the problem?

BowToYourPrincess#1: Yes!! How are you not freaking out, a human is not breathing!!

TheDoctorIsIn: Ah! D-do you need me to come over!?

DrinkingAwayTheFeels: Don’t worry about it Mikan, that’s how he sleeps…

BowToYourPrincess#1: Well, that’s a relief(｡´∀｀)ﾉ

YaoiMaster: How do you know how he sleeps Kazuichi? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

DrinkingAwayTheFeels: Uhhhhhhhhhhhh

GordonRamsay: Gay

Sleeping: Gay

BowToYourPrincess#1: Gay! :)

TheDoctorIsIn: Gay

IndependentBigSister: Gay

DrinkingAwayTheFeels: Says you!

IndependentBigSister: Fair point...

HistoryHacker: Gay

YaoiMaster: BL!!!

Hanging!AtTheDisco: Gay

HajimeTrash: Gsy

DrinkingAwayTheFeels: Oh like you can talk Nagito you are literally vibrating right now! You can’t even say type a simple word like ‘gay’ for fuck’s sake!

Oj4life: Yo, don’t talk to my mans, bro

DrinkingAwayTheFeels: Oh shit you wanna fight lad

Oj4life: Come at me bro

TheDoctorIsIn: P-Please don’t f-fight!!

HistoryHacker: Don’t worry Mikan, they’re just bitch slapping each other and saying roasts even worse then Chiaki’s XD

Sleeping: o(｀□´)○

HistoryHacker: (•ω•）

YaoiMaster: Go Hajime!! Protect your man while he shakes with pleasure all from your doing!! Panting and concealing his moans from us!

Oj4life: Ok, you just made this really weird...

YaoiMaster: As if it wasn’t already! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Sleeping: True :P

HistoryHacker: WAIT. ONE. SECOND. I JUST THOUGHT OF A REALLY GOOD NAME FOR SOUDA!!

DrinkingAwayTheFeels: ???

 

_‘DrinkingAwayTheFeels’ changed their name to ‘MountainDewYouLoveMe?’_

 

MountainDewYouLoveMe?: Is that a fucking Drake joke...

HistoryHacker: Maybe...

MountainDewYouLoveMe?: Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw!

Oj4life: You’d probably like that tbh...

MountainDewYouLoveMe?: WOW

Hanging!AtTheDisco: I mean, I swear you fucked a car once.

MountainDewYouLoveMe?: WE DON’T TALK ABOUT THAT!!

SmolGangster: Yeah dude you need to chill your hormones.

MountainDewYouLoveMe?: I need to chill!? What about Nagito and Hajime?!

Oj4life: Hey, we’re allowed to do what we want cause we can both consent! We are young adult males! Do you think the car consented?!

MountainDewYouLoveMe?: FOR THE LAST TIME, WE DONT SPEAK OF THAT!

Sleeping: Seriously though I wouldn’t doubt that he’d enjoy both fucking himself on a chainsaw or fucking a car ;)

Oj4life: See!

MountainDewYouLoveMe?: Fuck you guys

BowToYourPrincess#1: No thank you...

Sleeping: LOL XD

MountainDewYouLoveMe?:(╥_╥)

TheDoctorIsIn: Souda d-do you need to give you some sort of prescription? You seem t-to have... interesting… hormonal attractions...

MountainDewYouLoveMe?: CAN WE PLEASE JUST GET BACK TO THE GAME?!

Hanging!AtTheDisco: But Ibuki is asleep. It was her turn next.

YaoiMaster: FORGET THAT, I’M GETTING MORE FAN FIC MATERIAL!!

HistoryHacker: Of course you are...

Sleeping: Ok...I can’t stand to see Hajime with that needy af look any longer!

Oj4life: HEY, I-I don’t look needy

IndependentBigSister: LOL! You’re so hilarious Hajime! Maybe that should be your new name! Hilarious Hajime! That has a much better ring to it then Unreliable Hajime.

Sleeping: I take back my dare!

HistoryHacker: That means you have to take a shot!

Sleeping: FINE BY ME

Sleeping: Hajime, please just take Nagito somewhere and sort him out!

Oj4life: Omfg I owe you Chiaki

Sleeping: Trust me, you don’t...

YaoiMaster: And there runs my shipping fuel...

TheDoctorIsIn: They’re real people you know! What if they didn’t appreciate the fact that you ‘ship’ them?!

Hanging!AtTheDisco: Yeah, You make a good point Mikan.

TheDoctorIsIn: T-Thank you!

Sleeping: YOU GO QUEEN! Xx

TheDoctorIsIn: >///////<

YaoiMaster: ...

YaoiMaster: I

YaoiMaster: Have

YaoiMaster: A

YaoiMaster: New

YaoiMaster: Ship

Sleeping: ???

YaoiMaster: ONE SEC LEMMIE GO WRITE THIS DOWN

HistoryHacker: Ok?

MountainDewYouLoveMe?: Wait... why did everyone except yourself, Chiaki, Peko, Ibuki and Hajime get the their names changed! Seems unfair.

HistoryHacker: Ibuki- Because the author loves it, everyone else- the author couldn’t think of anything! :)

SmolGangster: i’m just going to ignore the fact they talked about the so-called ‘author’ again

Sleeping: Good

IndependentBigSister: I think we should try change some more people’s names!

TheDoctorIsIn: Who should we start with?

Sleeping: Me!

Sleeping: I’m not feeling it anymore as my sleeping schedules have been of wack lately so it doesn’t make much sense!

HistoryHacker: Well let’s start off by pointing out the obvious. We should probably make a gaming joke.

MountainDewYouLoveMe?: Tru

BowToYourPrincess#1: What about, NanaMe!Me!Me!

HistoryHacker: I’m concerned you know what that video is Sonia...

BowToYourPrincess#1: Why? When TeruTeru showed it to me, it was adorable! Well, that was until Hajime came and slammed TruTeru’s laptop shut. I wonder why?

Hanging!AtTheDisco: because you’re almost as smol and innocent as Fuyuhiko!

SmolGangster: Rude.

Sleeping: I like the idea but I don’t think I could live with that being in my name for longer than a minute...

Sleeping: well at least that would be the time it would take before Hajime or Nagito came in saying “YOU’RE TO INNOCENT” because I toooootally haven’t watched dramatical murder or played nsfw games before...

BowToYourPrincess#1: Nsfw?

Sleeping: Nintendo switch for women

HistoryHacker: No no no, we all know it’s No sausage for Walter

Hanging!AtTheDisco: I thought it was No salsa for Walter?

SmolGangster: I read somewhere it was No sweaters for Walter.

IndependentBigSister: I heard he’s a very special boy!

MountainDewYouLoveMe?: You guys are a bunch of latte’s, ugh.

BowToYourPrincess#1: I’m sorry, I’m a little confused?

TheDoctorIsIn: Don’t worry about it Sonia, The author wrote this while watching Nico Video! (A.N Nico Video is basically a Japanese version of YT)

BowToYourPrincess#1: Oh! Thank you Mikan!

SmolGangster: HOW MANY FUCKING PEOPLE KNOW WHO THIS AUTHOR IS?!

HistoryHacker: Quite a few as far as I can tell

SmolGangster: ugh, whatever, I give up trying to figure it out.

HistoryHacker: I got one!

Sleeping: ?

 

_‘Sleeping’ changed their name to ‘UpUpDownDownLeftRightLeftRightBASecectStart’_

 

UpUpDownDownLeftRightLeftRightBASecectStart: I get the joke but that’s pretty long...

HistoryHacker: Hmm fair point...

UpUpDownDownLeftRightLeftRightBASecectStart: Wait... make me an admin, I have an idea!

 

_‘HistoryHacker’ made ‘UpUpDownDownLeftRightLeftRightBASelectStart’ an admin_

 

_‘UpUpDownDownLeftRightLeftRightBASecectStart’ changed their name to ‘VideoGaymeLover’_

 

VideoGaymeLover: Eh?! Ehhhh?!

HistoryHacker: Ooooo! I like it :)

VideoGaymeLover: I mean, I’m pan but close enough :P

SmolGangster: Do Peko next! ^（｀ω´ ）^

Hanging!AtTheDisco: I would prefer if you didn’t.

VideoGaymeLover: Sorry Peko, we all get a name change today!

HistoryHacker: But what can we do?

VideoGaymeLover: Aren’t you supposed to know everything about everyone?!

HistoryHacker: Yh but (no offence) Peko doesn’t really have any interesting secrets

Hanging!AtTheDisco: Non taken ^^

SmolGangster: ...

TheDoctorIsIn: We need s-someone who knows about her!

SmolGangster: ...

MountainDewYouLoveMe?: Someone who can make her name a funny joke :P

SmolGangster: ...

IndependentBigSister: But who could know her that well?

SmolGangster: ME! FOR FUCKS SAKE, ME!

BowToYourPrincess#1: Oh yes! ^^

HistoryHacker: Gimmie something juicy!

HistoryHacker: omg I love it...

Hanging!AtTheDisco: Fuyuhiko what did you do...

 

_‘SparklingJustice’ changed their name to ‘MotherMayIMeme?’_

 

Hanging!AtTheDisco: Seriously...

BowToYourPrincess#1: I remember that! That was the day we hung out with Kaede’s class! ^^

VideoGaymeLover: Oh yeaaaaahh! Lol that was a good day

IndependentBigSister: true!

SmolGangster: Wasn’t that the same day that Miu showed us her self driving car?

Hanging!AtTheDisco: Yes. And then Kazuichi fucked it!

MountainDewYouLoveMe?: For fucks SAKE!!! Just, ugh I’m going to bed...;^;

VideoGaymeLover: Lol XD

BowToYourPrincess#1: Hey! We should do yours next Chihiro! ^^

HistoryHacker: Ok! You got any idea’s?

BowToYourPrincess#1: Oh...um...

VideoGaymeLover: How about...

 

_‘VideoGaymeLover’ changed ‘HistoryHacker’ ’s name to ‘BoopIntensifies’_

 

BoopIntensifies: I’ll be in touch~

VideoGaymeLover: BOOP

BoopIntensifies: Best voice line ever Blizzard XD

 

_‘VideoGaymeLover’ changed ‘BoopIntensifies’ ’s name to ‘WhatUp,I’mChihiro,I’mAMan,AndINeverFuckingLearedHowToProgram’_

 

MountainDewYouLoveMe?: Damn it, I should have thought of that!

IndependentBigSister: I thought you went to sleep -^-

MountainDewYouLoveMe?: Going to bed is different then going to sleep!

BowToYourPrincess#1: Touché! ^^

WhatUp,I’mChihiro,I’mAMan,AndINeverFuckingLearedHowToProgram: I do have a soft spot for that vine ;)

VideoGaymeLover: ;)

WhatUp,I’mChihiro,I’mAMan,AndINeverFuckingLearedHowToProgram: Buuuuuut... it’s definitely too long ^^

VideoGaymeLover: hmmm...right...

 

_‘VideoGaymeLover’ changed ‘WhatUp,I’mChihiro,I’mAMan,AndINeverFuckingLearedHowToProgram’ ’s name to ‘LeaveTheMathToMe’_

 

LeaveTheMathToMe: Is that a Voltron reference I see?! XD

VideoGaymeLover: Maybe...

LeaveTheMathToMe: I knew I shouldn’t have gotten you into Voltron ;^;

VideoGaymeLover: Well I’m sorry Pidge...oh wait

LeaveTheMathToMe: fuck you

VideoGaymeLover: YOU ARE SUCH A PIDGE!!

LeaveTheMathToMe: Fair fair!

 

_‘VideoGaymeLover’ changed ‘LeaveTheMathToMe’ ’s name to ‘Pidge...OhWait’_

 

Pidge...OhWait: Oof

BowToYourPrincess#1: Wait, you two are talking about Voltron?

VideoGaymeLover: yee

BowToYourPrincess#1: I love that anime!!

Pidge...OhWait: Yes Sonia!! ^^

BowToYourPrincess#1: Klance is cannon king!

VideoGaymeLover: KLANCE IS CANNON KING

Pidge...OhWait: KlaNce Is cAnnOn kInG ;)

BowToYourPrincess#1: Wait...I just realised how perfect Chiro is for her! He’s like a backwards Pidge! With the whole cross dressing you do! :P

VideoGaymeLover: Yeah! But Chihiro’s reason is no where near as cool as Pidge’s

Pidge...OhWait: True, gotta admit that ;^;

BowToYourPrincess#1: You’re like, Pidge but not.

 

_‘VideoGaymeLover’ changed ‘Pidge...OhWait’ ’s name to ‘PidgeButNot’_

 

PidgeButNot: Can you not! XD

VideoGaymeLover: ;P

MountainDewYouLoveMe?: Wait! CHIHIRO’S A BOY?

PidgeButNot: yes...

IndependentBigSister: Wait, you didn’t know?!

MountainDewYouLoveMe?: NO ;^;

SmolGangster: LOL XD

MountainDewYouLoveMe?: WTF did everyone know?!

Hanging!AtTheDisco: Yup.

MountainDewYouLoveMe?:...WTF?!

YaoiMaster: That’s what you get for hitting on any pretty little thing in a skirt!

MountainDewYouLoveMe?: Not true!! I just hit on the really pretty people! Personality or physically wise!

YaoiMaster: People?~ not women?~

MountainDewYouLoveMe?: Uhhhhhhhhhh

BowToYourPrincess#1: Chiaki! Check dm

VideoGaymeLover: Kk!

VideoGaymeLover: Bless you Sonia! Bless you!

 

_‘VideoGaymeLover’ changed ‘PidgeBitNot’ ’s name to ‘TheGreenSaladin’_

 

IndependentBigSister: I don’t get it?...

VideoGaymeLover: I’ve been introducing Sonia and Chihiro to some video games!

Hanging!AtTheDisco: and how exactly does that link with his name?

VideoGaymeLover: Well, we decided to play Doki Doki Literature Club!

BowToYourPrincess#1: And Chihiro got so scared he started munching on the lettuce in his salad like a bunny! It was adorable!

TheGreenSaladin: I wasn’t scared!

VideoGaymeLover: Suuuure...

VideoGaymeLover: WAIT, I GOT IT!!!

 

_‘VideoGaymeLover’ changed ‘TheGreenSaladin’ ‘s name to ‘CheerioFoodjiSnacki’_

 

CheerioFoodjiSnacki: Omg I love it, HECK

VideoGaymeLover: I knew you would!

IndependentBigSister: Ok, now we’ve finally figured that out who else is left?

TheDoctorIsIn: I think i-it’s just Hajime?!

MountainDewYouLoveMe?: Haha! We’ve got plenty of time and no complaining for this one ;)

YaoiMaster: It better be gay or I won’t be happy!

SmolGangster: Oh no...I’m soooo scared what you’re like when you aren’t happy -,-

YaoiMaster: BITCH, YOU DON’T WANNA SEE ME MAD

SmolGangster: YOU WANNA GO?

YaoiMaster: DAMN GAY I DO! I’LL WHOOP YOUR LITTLE PUNK ASS

Hanging!AtTheDisco: Actually I think you’d be fighting me.

YaoiMaster: BRING IT ON, SCISSORS BEAT SWORDS ANY DAY OF THE WEEK!

 

_‘VideoGaymeLover’ Added ‘DanceDanceRevelation’_

 

DanceDanceRevelation: What.

DanceDanceRevelation: Why am I here.

VideoGaymeLover: Hey!

DanceDanceRevelation: Chiaki?

VideoGaymeLover: :)

YaoiMaster: KOMARU!!

DanceDanceRevelation: Touko?

YaoiMaster: You’re just in time!!

DanceDanceRevelation: What the-

Hanging!AtTheDisco: We don’t need to fight Touko...

DanceDanceRevelation: Wait what, you’re going to fight-

DanceDanceRevelation: Touko pls stop

DanceDanceRevelation: Go back to your class chat!

CheerioFoodjiSnacki: Hey Komaru!

DanceDanceRevelation: Oh Hey Chihiro :)

DanceDanceRevelation: Can you explain what’s going on

CheerioFoodjiSnacki: The normal stuff that goes on in this chat

DanceDanceRevelation: In more detail please

BowToYourPrincess#1: Welcome to the class 77 group chat + Touko and Chihiro! We are glad to have you here!

DanceDanceRevelation: ah. Thank you.

DanceDanceRevelation: Touko.

YaoiMaster: Yes!~

DanceDanceRevelation: Don’t fight her please.

DanceDanceRevelation: For my sake.

YaoiMaster: Aww, fine...

DanceDanceRevelation: I will be leaving now...

 

_‘DanceDanceRevelation’ left ‘The Ultimate Night Owls’_

_  
_

SmolGangster: Wtf just happened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY HELL its been a while!  
> I’m so sorry it’s been so long just school starting, exam ect... have been hectic. I hope you liked this chapter and I’m already working on the next one too!!


End file.
